With Great Power
by Blazingfyres
Summary: The Amity Ghost Convention has arrived at Jump, and knowing the luck of our five heroes and one unmarked ghost kid, nothing goes as planned. The GiW has stepped up its game, and unsolved crimes across town are driving the Titans into a corner; it's only a matter of time before everything falls apart. / In which the Teen Titans are in shit, and Danny can't mind is own damn business.
1. Puppy Love

Robin never considered himself to be a dog person.

He didn't exactly _hate_ them. No, not at all. In fact, Starfire was slowly convincing him that they weren't nearly as overrated as he'd initially thought - Cyborg had introduced her to Instagram, and she'd been bothering Robin with cute puppies she'd have all over her feed ever since. From what he'd seen, they were silly and cute. They were loyal to their owners. They were happy, innocent, stupid animals that brought a smile to any person's face. There wasn't anything to dislike, really.

So no; Robin didn't _hate_ dogs.

It was actually the other way around: if anything, dogs tended to hate _him_.

Anytime he even so much as looked at a canine they'd go into all out attack mode, growling and snapping their teeth at him. At first, he thought they were just barking because they were excited, but the more barks he got, the more he started thinking that they weren't just "being the nice", as Starfire would put it.

His suspicions were confirmed when one evening they decided to visit an event in a dog park - and a rather ugly looking chihuahua didn't particularly like the way Robin bent down to pet it.

"You gotta lose that RBF, Rob," Beast Boy sniggered that day, holding his stomach in agony. Raven had cracked a rare grin, exchanging looks with Cyborg, who had his cheeks puffed up in a dignified attempt to hold back his own laughter as he treated the wounds. Starfire was the only one who looked concerned, but even she was giggling into her one hand as she petted the offending creature with the other. When Beast Boy was done laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes, a bright smirk on his face. "Seriously, dude. It's a universal sign of aggression."

From then on, the Titans had a running joke that Boy Wonder's kryptonite were dogs, and their teasing never relented. But the more Robin thought about it, the more he convinced himself he didn't care. It was his job to be intimidating, so to hell with it if he had to give up a chance to pet some stupid animal during an occasional stroll. It was just another something he had to sacrifice for the sake of being a hero. And besides, Beast Boy was already the designated Animal Whisperer, and considering how much he loved to roll around in the dirt in mutt form, he was close enough of a replacement.

Robin had since decided that if dogs weren't going to like him, then he'd stay clear of them too. No more dogs. That was the end of it.

So when a tiny green puppy started following him around, he was - well - caught off guard.

It had come out of nowhere on a hot summer night. Robin was just on his way out of a dark alleyway during a search for a rather elusive group of bank robbers - witnesses had said there was something paranormal about the whole ordeal, so naturally, the Titans were on the case - when an excited bark caught his attention.

"Arf!"

Robin immediately stumbled back into a garbage bin, catching himself against the metal lid. A loud bong resounded when his metal boot struck the hollow can.

"Whoa," he murmured. He could barely see a pair of round red eyes peering back at him from the shadows. Robin lifted his free hand in surrender. "Easy. I come in peace."

The last thing he needed was another bite mark and a week of dog related jabs at his back from Cyborg and Beast Boy. He'd rather negotiate now while things were good.

The small puppy rolled out of the darkness on its back with its tongue sticking out, a lazy, drooly smile on its face.

Robin rolled his eyes. The thing had green fur. Real subtle.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, scrubbing at the corner of his mask with the side of his hand in irritation. He crossed his arms and glared at the cute eyes, the cute face. "Puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me, even if they are literal."

"Arf! Arf!"

The small dog bounded up close, yipping and barking unintelligibly, and only then did Robin start to realize that this dog, green as it may be, was probably not Beast Boy.

Because for one, he had just talked to Beast Boy over the communicator, and he was with Starfire, trying to interview witnesses at the scene of the crime.

Second, this dog had a spiky black collar on its neck. Shape shifters don't wear collars. Beast Boy made that pretty clear when Cyborg had tried to put one on him as a prank.

Finally - and this was the real kicker - this little guy was glowing.

Like radioactive, neon green glowing.

The puppy let out a couple more happy yips, leaping at the teen. Bracing for an attack, Robin leaped backwards, falling into a stiff stance. "Okay, dog," Robin said, narrowing his eyes, "you wanna go?"

He was ready to bust out all of his weapons to attack the furry creature without any other warning, but then a sound from behind caught his attention. Senses on high alert, Robin turned on his heel and faced a dark shadow, aiming his frustration at the intruder.

"It's just me, Robin," came a kind voice.

"Starfire," Robin said, tension rolling off of his shoulders. "Look - you have to see this."

"See what?" Starfire asked, coming into view. She had a quizzical look on his face, looking down at where Robin was pointing. "… is that an empty bag of chips?"

It was Robin's turn to look confused, his head snapping back to where the dog was before -

\- Except there was nothing there.

The puppy was gone.

"No, wait a sec - " he spun on his feet, searching for a sign of glowing fur. "I swear I'm not making this up, but there was a dog. Right here. Like a glowing dog."

"A dog?" Starfire inquired, suddenly concerned. "Was it trying to attack you?"

"Well, no - I mean, I don't know, it was just here for like a second - " Robin dropped to his hands and knees, checking underneath the dumpsters. "And it was green, but obviously it wasn't Beast Boy, 'cause Beast Boy isn't here."

Starfire looked more and more concerned. "You sure you didn't… imagine it? I mean, you do tend get paranoid - "

" _I'm not paranoid_ ," Robin spat out, clenching his hands into tight fists. "And I'm not afraid of dogs. They just - "

He stopped himself abruptly. His stomach rolled; Starfire tended to get irrationally worried about his mental health when it came to hallucinations. He'd been guilty of seeing things that weren't there once before, and that had been almost disastrous for everyone involved. And the wound was clearly still fresh, considering the way Starfire had curled in on herself; she had one arm gripping her other, looking uneasy.

"... Actually, nevermind. It probably wasn't anything," Robin said, his expression softening. He got to his feet, patting off the dust on his spandex. "I think I did get a little riled up, and it isn't important anyway. Let's head out. Did they send you to get me?"

"Um, yes," Starfire said, looking slightly more relieved. "One of the witnesses said they saw the robbers head over towards the western shore. Raven has already gone to check, and Cyborg asked me to find you."

As they stepped out of the alleyway, Robin spared one last glance behind him, wondering where the little dog would have disappeared to.

In the end, they couldn't find any trace of the robbers, but they did find the stash of cash and jewelry near the harbor where Raven had been. The police figured that the crooks had been spooked by nearby officers and had fled without the stuff. They took the Titans off the case, and the five heroes returned to the tower without any satisfaction from the work. But Robin couldn't the mysterious dog out of his head the whole night; it stayed in the periphery of his thoughts, settling a weight of dread in his stomach. Something told him that this wasn't the last time he'd see the little guy.

He wasn't wrong.

"What the hell!" Robin cursed, this time stumbling into an abandoned pile of metal rods, courtesy of local construction work. It was only a day later, and he was out on night patrol with Raven and Cyborg. He'd heard some commotion coming from the site, and had decided to check it out. After an hour of scouring the place, Robin had been ready to call it a night - when he'd heard the familiar bark.

This time he fell flat on his butt out of sheer panic, virtually defenseless against the assault of slobber to his face as a blur of green lunged in his direction. Metal rods rolled across the pavement, skittering in opposite directions as Robin thrashed, feeling wet drool coat his face in long fast swipes.

"Ack - gah! Get off of me - " Robin waved his hands frantically over his face in an attempt to get the mutt off his face, but that did nothing to stop the attack; the little puppy wasn't phased at all.

If anything, Robin's hands _phased right through it_.

"St - stop, hey," Robin said, this time gasping out a disgruntled laugh. The dog obviously meant no harm, and now its rubbery tongue was tickling his neck. "I said stop it!"

The onslaught stopped abruptly, the puppy stepping back on Robin's chest. A watery smile dropped from its snout, its tail wagging a mile a minute.

This definitely was the same dog - it was still glowing the same color as Starfire's eyes.

"What are you?" Robin breathed, chest heaving. He raised himself up by his elbows, falling into an impromptu staring contest with twinkling red eyes. The puppy blinked first; he gave a short whimper before nuzzling Robin's chin.

Robin raised a tentative hand and placed it on the puppy's head, scratching under its ears. Well, it was definitely solid now. So then.. Had he imagined his fingers passing through it? Or…

He was momentarily distracted by the cold nose pressing against his jugular. A small smile lifted the Boy Wonder's lips. Weird as this dog was, it was only a dog. There wasn't much harm something of its size could do. And as much as Robin didn't want to admit it, this was… kinda nice.

But why was it following him around? An occasional kind canine wasn't too puzzling, but this dog was following him like he was its new haunt.

Haunt?

Something in Robin's head clicked. Something about men dressed in white suits, describing green creatures floating around, to be wary of any sightings, to keep an eye for any activity that seemed...

 _Ohhh._

 _… ghostly._

"You're a ghost," Robin breathed. He instantly relaxed, getting to his feet, wonder in his eyes. "A ghost puppy."

Slowly, the puppy turned its head to the side and raised its little round red eyes at him, slobber rolling down its tongue. Robin took that as confirmation. With a quiet, incredulous laugh, he bent down, reaching out and allowing the dog to nuzzle his hand and trail a cold, wet tongue in between his gloved fingers. A ghost puppy. His first encounter with an actual ghost, and it was a dog.

But now that Robin thought about it, the ghost's arrival wasn't as strange as he thought, considering that the city officers were blabbering on about how they needed the extra help to support the upcoming week-long ghost convention.

Robin and the other Titans had read up enough about ghosts after the city council had informed them that Jump City was officially going to be hosting the annual Amity Ghost Convention this year - especially after the council made it clear that the Titans were going to be keeping a close watch on it, whether they wanted to or not. Names flitted through Robin's head as he scratched the fur between the puppy's ears. _The GiW. Chief Agent W. Ectology. Ghosts, Amity Park, the Fentons, Inviso Bill._

The Titans had been informed that with all of that charged ectoplasmic energy festering in Jump City, ghosts would be more likely to show up around here since natural portals from the Ghost Realm were more probable to form. Robin supposed they'd be attracted to frequencies similar to their own. The convention was going to start tomorrow morning, so it all made a little more sense.

At least Robin knew what he was dealing with now. And thankfully, this little ghost probably wasn't going to give him too much trouble. But what exactly was he supposed to do with it?

"Hey bud," he murmured, getting the dog's attention. "You wanna meet my friends?"

The dog perked up, giving its signal that Robin had learned to interpret as a yes.

"Good," he said, slowly pulling out his communicator and making a signal for the others. "Stay."

Cyborg had spent more time looking into ghost hunting equipment than Robin had, and Raven was more interested in destroying them than befriending them anyway… maybe there was a way to "dispose" of the little guy?

"What's up, Rob?" Cyborg yawned from the other side, the sound of his voice crackling like sparklers from the radio interference.

Raven answered after a couple more seconds. "I'm done patrolling the coastline anyway. Nothing significant to report. Is something wrong?"

Robin made one last look at the dog to make sure it was still there before he spoke. "I'm up by 24th, where the construction site is. You guys mind getting over here for a second?"

"Uhh, sure," Cyborg replied unsurely. "What's goin' on, man?"

"Just… get here. I'll explain."

Cyborg was there in a matter of minutes, Raven having already phased into view mere moments after the call.

"Uhhh…" Cyborg murmured. "I thought you didn't like dogs."

"It's not that I don't like them," Robin defensively. "They just tend to hate me more. That's not the point. Do you notice anything… weird about it?"

Robin grabbed the tiny puppy around its stomach and lifted it up for Cyborg and Raven to see. The dog yipped happily at the robot, sticking out his tongue and tilting his head. After getting over his initial affection for the furry animal, Cyborg narrowed his eyes, scratching his chin and leaning in.

"Did this guy eat something radioactive and turn into a Hulk puppy? Because he's glowing."

"It's a ghost dog," Robin said, unsure of whether the feeling in his stomach was one of irritation or excitement. He handed the dog to Cyborg. Surprisingly, the dog jumped straight into Cyborg's hands. "Remember what those officials said about the ghost convention? I think he might be one of them. But I don't know what to do with it."

Cyborg shrugged, folding his bulky arms. "Well, I'm still in the process of building my own ghost weapons. I don't have the equipment to send him back to "the other side" yet." He squinted at the collar. "Hey, look. This puppy has an Axion collar."

"Like Axion Labs?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded his head. He held the puppy back out to Robin, showing him the round metal label.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Raven asked.

Cyborg scratched the dog's head. "It's a growing tech company that was bought out recently by Vladco, the owner of Mastersoft. They have a huge base in Amity Park - Wayne Enterprises was competing for it, but Vladco sealed the deal. Wait, Amity's where all the ghost sightings are most prominent, right? That's what the ghost convention's named after."

"Maybe we should contact those government officials we saw the other day," Raven supplied. "What did they call themselves again? Dudes in Suits?"

Cyborg considered. "I think it was the Men in Black."

"Guys in White," Robin corrected. "And remember? They don't really like us." Robin remembered the condescending tone the director - Chief Agent W - had used whenever he had briefed the Titans. Robin grimaced; he absolutely hated it when people treated him like his age.

"That dog really seems to like you, though, huh?" she said, amusement clear in her tone as she eyed the dog. It was clearly trying to get Robin's attention, flailing its legs like a baby calling for its mother's hold.

"Can't imagine why," Robin grunted. "It's not like I'm his owner."

"Maybe you look like them," Raven mused. "He _is_ dead."

"Let's just take him to the GiW's base before he gets too attached," Robin said curtly. "They have an office set up near the convention's campus."

Cyborg hiked up the dog gently under one of his arms like a football. They then began their stroll, heading towards the campus.

"I think it's passed the Archeological Museum," Cyborg said. "Man, it's weird for us of all people to go to someone else for help, huh? We _are_ part of the law enforcement."

"I have a feeling the GiW doesn't think of us as a legit department of public safety. Well, then again," Robin sighed, "this isn't the first time we've been underestimated."

They made it to a clearing where the museum's displays were out in the open. Robin and Cyborg didn't think much of the skeleton structures, but Raven immediately stopped.

"Guys?" She said. "Something's… off about that dog's energy all of a sudden."

Cyborg and Robin both looked down at the problem in question. The dog's big red eyes were now wider than ever, trained on one of the large dinosaur structures not even twenty feet away. Suddenly he started barking loudly, squirming in Cyborg's hands. Cyborg couldn't keep a proper hold on the little guy.

"Uhhh, yeah, I can see that," Cyborg wailed, holding the dog as far away from his chest as possible. "Wh-what's going on, man?!"

Robin looked between the crazed dog and the dinosaur. "What? Does he want the bone?"

The dog froze as though triggered by Robin's words. And all too quickly, the dog began to grow. Exponentially. One second he was the size of a plush toy, barely fitting in Cyborg's hands; the next he was the size of a basketball. Cyborg immediately dropped the guy as soon as he grew to the size of a bench. A car. A truck. A -

"Holy Mother of… " Cyborg breathed, staring at the glowing green behemoth in front of him.

Its eyes were no longer round and cute, but narrowed and blood red and menacing. It bared its teeth, showing off tusk-like canines, slobber webs snapping as it opened its mouth wider. The dog was the height of a high-mast streetlight. Robin gulped, falling into battle stance.

"Uhh, Cyborg?" he said, his voice wavering. "Your Hulk analogy was a lot more accurate than I thought."

 **"ARF! ARF!"**

At once, the dog leapt after the dinosaur. Wherever he stepped, he left gigantic paw prints into the ground, and Robin was thrown off balance by the sheer force of its footsteps.

"Raven!" He shouted. "I need you to get a hold of the GiW any way you can!"

"Got it," she said calmly, instantly disappearing.

"Cyborg! Let's go!" Robin pulled out his staff and sprinted after the giant. "We've gotta protect the - "

Too late. The dog hit the dinosaur display like a bowling ball smacking a stack of pins, the whole structure exploding into hundreds of individual bone pieces. The dog made a sort of happy whinnying sound when he dug his teeth into the head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, throwing his head up in triumph as he landed not-so-gracefully back onto the grass.

"Awww, man! The heck!" Cyborg shouted. "It was easy when he was tiny, but I know my blasts won't affect a ghost dog, Rob! What do we do?!"

"Anything," Robin said desperately. "We need to get him away from any more exhibits. We have detain it as long as we can until the GiW finds us. We can do this! I mean, he's just a dog, right? How hard can it be?!"

Ten minutes later, Robin was out of breath, having chased the dog around the park; they'd managed to at least keep the dog from damaging any more displays by staking nets into the ground around its feet. But it still kept thrashing in its place. Cyborg was playing matador on the back of the giant dog, holding onto its collar for dear life.

"BABYSIT A DOG, YOU SAID. IT'LL BE EASY, YOU SAID." Cyborg screamed from pure terror as he was swung up and down. "YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO KEEP ME UP FOR PATROLS, ROB!"

The dog barked happily with its eyes closed, still clutching a good bit of bone in his teeth. By now he'd gathered up all of the bones off the grass and into his mouth, his thick, slimy slobber somehow keeping it all together.

Robin groaned helplessly, slouching and placing his hands on his knees. As much as he hated the idea, waiting for Raven's help would be his best bet. With a huff of breath, he pulled out his communicator, unsure whether to wake the other Titans for backup -

But then he wasn't given the chance to decide.

"HEY! CUJO! SIT BOY!"

The voice came from out nowhere. Literally. Robin whipped his head around, looking for the person who screamed. But then something amazing happened. As soon as the unknown voice spoke, the dog skidded to a halt, leaving mud streaks in the turf.

The dog turned its head and stared straight at Robin.

"What the… " Cyborg said, sounding confused. He hesitantly let go of the collar, straddling the dog like a horse.

"Alright. That's a good puppy." The voice seemed to be getting closer. It sounded like a tired, groggy kid. A boy for sure. Whoever he was, he sounded young.

The dog swung its head vigorously, searching for the owner's voice. Cyborg screamed again as he was thrown sideways and onto the ground from the motion.

"Ooof," he groaned. "Gonna feel that tomorrow."

The voice seemed to ignore Cyborg's pain. "Now could you drop the bones?" he said. "You wouldn't want those, trust me. The expiration date was probably a million years ago." The boy seemed to chuckle at his own joke.

The dog made an indignant noise, throwing its head to the side in a scoff.

"Come on, Cujo. Don't make me come out," The voice said sternly.

The dog didn't budge.

"Oh, for the love of - fine," The voice said.

At once, a figure materialized near the dog's face; it was a floating boy with spiky white hair and wearing a loose black hazmat suit with matching silver gloves, boots, and a belt. Robin was too far away to see his face clearly, but he could tell that the boy's eyes were glowing a similar green to the dog's fur.

"Come on, puppy. This isn't what I trained you for," the boy said. He placed his gloved hand on the dog's snout. "Now put them down. And revert. _Now_."

The boy's eyes flashed, and his voice reverberated with a gentle ripple effect that made Robin's hair stand on end. At once, the dog expelled air from its nose, and dropped the bones in a ball of sticky drool with a loud, hollow clatter. Suddenly, the dog began to shrink; as soon as it reached its original size, it surged forward, jumping straight into the boy's hands, licking his face.

"Ahhh - GACK! Cujo!" The boy laughed, ripping the dog off of his face with both hands and keeping the dog an arm's length away. "You crazy boy."

The dog, Cujo, Robin guessed, pouted at the white haired kid. The boy slowly placed Cujo on the ground and pulled out a small silver canister he had strapped to his back.

"Time for your time out. Say hi to the Ghost Zone for me." With that, the white haired boy pointed the metal cylinder at the dog. There was a blue flash as a high powered beam enveloped the dog; but just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared - along with the little puppy.

Robin pulled himself together and approached the white haired boy, frowning deeply; his staff was already in his hands, his grip tight. Cyborg was just as quick to get to his feet.

The kid's eyebrows popped up in surprise, as though he'd just noticed that they were there.

"What was that? Did you just kill that thing?" Robin demanded, curious and frustrated at the same time. "Is that dog your friend?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," the white haired kid said, taking a step back and waving his hands in front of his chest in surrender, "hold on. Before you jump to any conclusions, I didn't ask him to destroy this place. He doesn't really belong to me. He's just a passing acquaintance, if you will." That got Robin and Cyborg to stop a few feet away from him. The ghost kid to lost a bit of his tension in his shoulders.

"And no, I didn't waste him. I just sent him to the Ghost Zone. This thermos is a sort of portable disposer. Sends ghosts away into little corners of the other dimension without an easy way of getting back. You probably won't see Cujo again for a long time."

"So wait… you're a ghost that hunts ghosts?" Cyborg asked, clearly amused by the irony of the fact.

The kid's face lit up. "Exactly! Finally, someone who gets it. You'd think it wasn't that difficult of a concept."

"Inviso Bill," Robin said, his stoic expression melting into realization. "You're the one the Guys in White warned us about."

"For the record, it's Phantom. Not "Inviso Bill"," the ghost replied, looking somewhat irritated as he mocked the latter name. "I take it you're Robin? And Cyborg? A huge fan, by the way."

"Don't change the subject," Robin glared. This guy was a little too chatty or his liking; in his experience, talkative types were not easy to trust.

Thankfully, the kid - Phantom, Robin corrected - backtracked, observing the suspicion in Robin's tone. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm not trying to - look, the only reason the Guys in White hate me is because I end up cleaning up all the messes they can't handle themselves." Phantom shrugged. "Whatever they've told you… I'm clean, I promise."

"Difficult to believe when we've read your case files."

Phantom raked a hand through his hair, a regretful expression on his face. "I can make mistakes. I'm still human, you know?" He paused, smiling grimly. "Or, I guess, I was."

Cyborg had the heart to look surprised. Phantom lifted himself from the ground, throwing a salute. The sad look on his face was gone, replaced with a sheepish grin. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta get out of here if I don't want to get caught by human ghost hunters. Maybe I can get an autograph some other time?"

"Wait. You can't leave." Robin started making his way forward, startling Phantom. "You need to answer some of our questions - "

Without warning, the ghost boy took off at least twenty feet into the air - but not before turning back to the two Titans. "Ask around the ghost convention! They'll answer your questions. And they'll definitely help you upgrade your tech. If I stay here, I'll probably get ripped apart, molecule by molecule. And no one wants to see that." He waved once. "See ya!"

Just like that he disappeared right before their eyes in a flame of blue. Robin and Cyborg blinked, exchanging looks.

"Well that was a half-assed excuse," Robin said. "I make mistakes, he says."

"He didn't have anything to back his case," Cyborg said with a shrug. "He probably knew he couldn't prove anything to us."

"Either way, I don't trust him. He knows about the ghost convention. That means he came to Jump City deliberately."

"Hopefully he isn't here to cause any trouble." Cyborg laughed humorlessly. "Though, knowing our luck…"

"Hi guys."

Robin and Cyborg jumped; Raven waved from behind, her face expressionless.

"Raven. Any luck with the GiW?"

She blinked at them both once before lifting a finger up at the sky. As if on cue, the sound of roaring helicopters and aircrafts flooded the scene; Cyborg and Robin stared dumbfounded at the sky as men in white metal suits and blue gas masks descended onto the park.

A voice came from what sounded like a garbled loudspeaker. "This is the GiW. Drop your weapons and come forward at once. Fall in line, men! Secure the perimeter!"

The whole area instantly came to life. Robin watched as the agents swarmed the park, pulling out scanners and whole carts of technology. Others began to take samples of the dog slobber in small test tubes or examine the footprints left by Cujo. A crowd of bystanders began to form - tired men and women were probably woken from their sleep, and now they were no doubt trying to find out what was going on. Camera flashes and shouting reporters showed up moments later, filling the park with even more noise.

"Dramatic much?" Came Raven's snarky reply. She raised her eyebrows at Cyborg, who quickly began to power down his guns.

"This can't possibly get any worse," Robin murmured angrily, retracting his staff and clipping it to his belt.

"Actually… " Raven tilted her head, looking hesitant. Robin looked passed where she had motioned to, dread filling his stomach.

A gruff looking man in a white suit at least fifty yards away stood glowering at the three of them, arms crossed and legs apart in what could only be understood as the stance of an authority figure. He was wearing a pair of dark shades and his wispy white hair was gelled neatly in an even swirl.

Robin could only assume that this was the head chief of the GiW - and he looked especially angry.

The young teen deflated almost instantly, his shoulders drooping. "Great. Time to get an earful from these clowns," he seethed, stomping angrily towards the chief.

Cyborg and Raven gave Robin a pitiful look as he walked away, the bags under their eyes feeling ever heavier. The two Titans exchanged a look before turning their attention to the slobber-covered pile of bones on the ground.

"Well," Cyborg sighed. "This is going to be a long, long night."

 **A/N: *Cue a Danny Phantom / Teen Titans theme song mash-up***

 **Okay, I'm a shit and it's fine. I'm the one who wrote Curtain Fall, and that story will probably either be deleted or ended rather abruptly. Hopefully it'll at least be a finished work, but honestly I have "matured" or whatever as a writer and that story is not to my liking. So THIS one is an apology. Hopefully you enjoyed whatever I have so far.**

 **I really, really hope I can finish this one. I have an outline, and Chapter 2 is almost done, and I have a relatively open winter break to get some shit done. (Just remember to leave some encouragement because that helps.)**

 **Thanks for sticking around.**

 **-Blaze**


	2. Have You Heard The News?

Daniel Fenton stared up at the Tyrannosaurus Rex display with a scowl. The metal frame that remained of the statue was wrapped up in tarps and plastic string, and a giant laminated sign was taped to the base reading "Under Construction". About two hundred feet away were a bunch of GiW agents and construction workers wrapping up the bones and loading them up onto a truck.

He sighed, slumping in defeat. All in all, the museum park seemed nothing short of a disaster. And it was all Cujo's - and therefore, his - fault.

It was afternoon now, not even a full day after the Cujo Incident. The sun was warm on his skin, and a gentle breeze was rolling in from the coast - the park was located very close to the Atlantic. Today was the first day of the Amity ghost convention, and he'd already ditched the first lecture within the first fifteen minutes. Everyone in that room was a ghost fanatic, and the last thing he needed was to hear all of them go on about how they wanted to tear him apart, molecule by molecule.

Finding nothing better to do, he'd made a lap around the campus and the bordering park, slowing to a stop when he approached the victim of last night's "escapade".

Danny shoved his hands in his black slacks and glared at his most recent failure - another problem to add to his ever growing list of things to feel shitty about. He'd barely slept as it was because he had left Amity Park to fend for itself while he was "off on vacation". They'd left the portal unattended in their basement. It was a recipe for disaster, one that Danny couldn't do anything about so long as he was stuck here. Valerie could take care of even the worst of the ghosts, but even then, it wasn't enough of a consolation for him to be totally okay with being a five hour drive away from home.

And then there was the whole Cujo thing. During his walk he'd seen tons of residents and tourists and ghost hunters alike loitering around the museum park; he'd caught parts of conversations, heard them whispering about Inviso Bill or Titans every once in a while as they snapped pictures on their phones. From what it sounded like, he'd become the villain even though he was the one who stopped Cujo in the first place.

As soon as he'd heard someone start going on about the one incident where he'd allegedly kidnapped the mayor he tuned them all out. The last thing he needed right now was a harder blow to his self-esteem.

From what he'd heard, the Titans seemed hellbent on villainizing him, too, which really didn't help matters, since people actually listened to them. They'd been his obsession growing up, especially Robin and Cyborg, second to space travel. And now that he had ghost powers, they had become a role model for how he handled situations as Phantom. But his first encounter with them had been a complete bust. Robin had seemed suspicious of his intentions, and though Cyborg had shown some semblance of sympathy, he was definitely on Robin's side.

But to be fair, his reputation was enough of a reason for Phantom to never be on good terms with the Titans, no matter how hard he tried.

He found his gaze drifting to the ocean, past the railings and bridges. The Titans Tower gleamed in the distance, the tacky T-shaped structure sticking out of the Atlantic like a beacon of hope. The whole thing screamed recognition - trust. They were official. It was probably nice to be relied on by others, to be seen as competent superheroes on the side of the law.

Who was Danny Phantom but an out-of-control freak with a hero complex?

Danny's stomach twisted into a knot at the thought. There was an ugly, long brewing resentment there in his heart, one he couldn't get rid of even if it was a little selfish. But he would kill to have that sort of recognition, just once. Just once…

"They say that the guilty always return to the crime scene," a voice sang, breaking Danny out of his reverie.

Danny's head snapped behind him, falling into a knee-jerk battle stance. But when he saw his sister's face, he relaxed, exhaling hard.

"Geez, Jazz," he murmured quietly, tugging at the red tie at his collar. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Geez, Danny," she mocked back. Her expression turned into something sympathetic. "You look half dead, by the way. No pun intended."

Danny made a noncommittal noise, trying to shrug it off. But Jasmine Fenton's stare was hard to turn away from. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet hers. Jazz's auburn hair was tied into a simple braid over her left shoulder, her bright blue eyes blinking quizzically back at Danny's. She looked pretty in her light blue dress; the ruffles suited her and made her look her age, unlike the adult-looking, business casual clothes she'd usually wear to school.

"You had something to do with all that commotion over there," she said, motioning to the yellow tape, the tarps. "What did you do?"

"That was Cujo, not me," Danny said defensively.

"Yeah, I know. But what did _you_ do?"

He shrunk, not meeting her gaze. " _I_ handled it, okay? No big deal." This wasn't fair; he didn't have enough energy to walk away from this conversation, and Jazz was taking full advantage of that. Danny suddenly felt the need to curl up into a ball and die.

"Come on, little brother. You know you can't get away with half-assed excuses with me."

She pulled out her phone and brought the screen in front of his face, and Danny gulped when he saw the headline of the article she'd pulled up: _The Dinosaur Disaster: Titans Have Their First Encounter with Ghost Activity._

Danny's gaze shifted between his sister's pointed look and the news article before he let out a defeated scoff, throwing his hands up and crossing them tight around his stomach.

"Look, Jazz," he grumbled, "I don't know what else I was supposed to do. My ghost sense went off. I found Cujo about two blocks from our hotel chewing on a perfectly harmless dinosaur exhibit. The Titans were having trouble, so I helped them. By the time we settled the situation it was light out, and now I'm tired."

"Wha - what? Wait, did they see you?" Jazz asked, concerned.

"You read the article, didn't you?" Danny snapped. "Why are you asking me?"

"Only the headline," Jazz said, her scolding tone returning. "And I'd rather get my information from a primary source anyway, thank you very much."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine. They saw me. Kinda. I mean, I sort of argued about how I'm not actually trying to destroy everything, and I gave them some advice on ghost equipment stuff - "

"Dannyyyy," Jazz groaned, smacking her head. "If the ghost hunters - no, scratch that, if _dad_ finds out that _Phantom is in Jump City_ \- "

"He'll give up looking for me because I won't show up on the radar again," Danny lied, knowing full well that his alter-ego was definitely going to show up again - though, preferably off radar from now on.

"You better not," Jazz said sternly. "Remember the sign we passed on the way here? 'Home of the Teen Titans'. This isn't your place to protect. I'm not saying you aren't capable," she added, raising a hand when Danny sat up to protest, "but I'm saying you don't need to be. The Titans have handled pretty crazy stuff before. They can handle the ghosts. Don't over-complicate things by becoming a third party in their jurisdiction. Unlike you, they've got the side of the law."

"Fine, fine," Danny brushed her off, feeling jealousy dig its claws in his heart again. "I get it."

"I know you're already beating yourself up over it, so I won't push it," Jazz said, her tone softening considerably. She ruffled his hair. "Believe it or not, I only came here because I wanted out of that stupid lecture, too. This really is a nice spot."

"Yeah," Danny affirmed. "It was getting stuffy in there. I wasn't going to sit there and listen to old people talk about wasting ghosts for two hours." He gave his sister a tired grin. "Never thought you'd skip a lecture in your life, though."

"You're rubbing off on me," she joked. "By the way… how're you faring without Sam and Tucker around? They're usually the ones keeping you sane whenever you're in the middle of any sort of craziness."

Danny's face fell. His two best friends couldn't make time to come, and it made Danny feel worse about it. Tucker was probably at home, locked away in his room and blasting through the new levels in Doom while finishing up that internship at a huge tech corporation. Sam had gone off to London with her family, much to both of their dislike; she got away with roaming charges, though, complimentary of her unlimited allowance, so they texted every now and then.

But it just wasn't the same. Tucker and Sam were the only people, besides Jazz, who knew his secret identity and actually appreciated him for what he did.

"It sucks," Danny admitted quietly. "I mean, we still talk, but you know."

"Have you told them about what happened yet?"

"I'll - I will. Eventually." Danny scratched his head. "I mean, even I don't, they'll find out anyway. News travels fast."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they'd rather hear it from you. But anyway, if you need to talk or anything, you have me," she said, patting him once on the shoulder, "if that counts for anything."

Danny gave her an appreciative smile in response.

Jazz's phone jingled. She checked the message.

"Dad and mom texted," she said. "We should head back. They just got out of the afternoon seminar."

As they made their way back on campus, Jazz spent a couple minutes flipping through the article from before.

"I wonder how Cujo even got here in the first place," Jazz mused. "From what the report says, the Titans are just about as confused as everyone else… Oh. Here you are." She motioned for Danny to come closer so that they could both read.

 _...According to the young leader of the Teen Titans, a figure referring to himself as Phantom was seen with the beast before both disappeared amidst the chaos of ghost hunters arriving at the scene. The boy referred to the dog as Cujo, and was described by Robin to be young, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Sources have confirmed that this was the infamous Inviso Bill seen engaging the Titans with his disastrous companion._

"So you really did talk to Robin," Jazz said with a roll of her eyes. "And now they think you're evil again because of your stupid pet dog."

"You'd think they'd forget about calling me Inviso Bill after the whole Pariah incident," Danny grumbled.

"I don't think that should be your main concern," Jazz said, smacking him once on the arm. "Hmmm… Blah blah blah, the police are pushing for further investigation, but - " Jazz's eyebrows shot up. "The Guys in White are trying to pressure Jump City's law enforcement to let them take over even though the Titans usually handle stuff like this. That's ridiculous; why would a giant government agency be involved? They rarely ever showed up in Amity Park even for the most severe cases of ghost activity."

"But they're the main ones who are funding the ghost convention, and this is their chance to prove themselves to everyone that they aren't a bunch of dimwits," Danny supplied with a snort, rubbing his shoulder. "Of course they're gonna try and catch every single green thing that shows up in Jump City."

Jazz stared at Danny. "I thought you weren't interested in the ghost convention," she said with a raised eyebrow, "but it looks like someone actually did their research for once."

"Hey!" Danny said, flushing. "Sure, I really didn't want to come, but they're trying to turn me into a lab rat. You'd think I'd know better than anyone else what they're up to." Danny smiled humorlessly. "Last time I ignored them, they'd let Freakshow loose with the Reality Gauntlet, and trust me, that's the last time they should've been trusted with anything."

Jazz blinked. "I… don't remember that. When exactly…?"

"Oh. Never mind." Danny averted his eyes with a sheepish look. "That's a story for another day."

"... Fine." Jazz looked down. "Chief W is the director, then?"

"Yep. He's pretty lame, though." Danny shrugged. "He's a "doesn't-get-out-much" type. That's why the GiW is really screwed up."

"That's odd for you to say," Jazz said, frowning. "'Cause he seems to think he's pretty capable here."

Jazz handed Danny the phone and waited for him to finish reading. Danny's eyes widened.

 _The Titans were given strict instructions by the government not to interact with the ghosts despite "engaging supernatural or alien threats" being within their job description as the protectors of Jump City, as Beast Boy stated the morning after the incident. When questioned, however, the GiW made a very large show as to who was really running this convention._

 _"A group of fifteen year old fools cannot possibly uphold the law as efficiently and logically as a well-staffed, well-organized, federally funded agency", Director in Chief W remarked that night. "With our eyes on the convention, there is no need for any insignificant third parties to interfere - especially after the remarkable performance we witnessed today."_

 _It seems that Chief W is for once taking full control of the situation: a move that, according to many sources, is very out-of-character for the typically soft-spoken man._

"Huh," Danny said, handing the phone back. "See - like I said, it's not like him to be on top of anything. But whatever." He shrugged with a confident smile. "Either way the GiW is way out of its - "

Danny stopped abruptly, freezing in his tracks. Something… something was here. He could feel it. It wasn't a ghost; his insides didn't fill up with that familiar cold, but his hair was standing on end. It was that pull in his gut, that voice inside his head that had learned from years of being caught off guard by his enemies that someone was watching them.

He whirled on his heel and looked up at a tree branch, and for a moment he thought he saw a flash of ruffled black feathers.

Were they being followed? Was someone listening in on their conversation? He was too experienced to know he hadn't imagined that shadow. His heart hammered heavily in his chest. Panic alarms blared in his head, drowning out reality with a haze of fog.

"Danny?" Jazz called, her voice sounding far away.

"...league," he finished, his tone a little deeper. He eyed the branch for another couple seconds before turning back to Jazz. "Sorry. Just forget it. I thought I saw something."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. I thought you jumped because you heard my stomach growl." She let out a sheepish laugh. "It's getting late, and I'm getting hungry."

Danny scratched his head. "Yeah… it's like… 2 pm now."

"How about after we meet with mom for a bit and then we grab something to eat?" Jazz gave him a pointed look. "You look more half-zombie than half-ghost now, anyway."

"You gotta stop making those dumb jokes," Danny mumbled. "Really. Leave the bad puns and banter to me."

They made it back to the lecture hall in five minutes, and all the while Danny couldn't get rid of that bad feeling in his gut. He tried to distract himself with anything and everything he saw; the white walls, the marbled gray floors, the halls covered in thick-framed portraits of official looking people and official looking paintings. But the prickly feeling on the back of his neck hadn't gone. He looked up at Jazz desperately, but she was walking ahead, flipping through her notifications, and Danny couldn't make his voice work from all the stress.

Suddenly, when they turned a corner, a hand grasped Danny shoulder out of nowhere, and for a frightening second he couldn't breathe, drowning in his fear - his eyes scrunched shut, a gasp the only thing escaping his throat from surprise -

But then there was a sound much like fizzling electricity - a _bzzzt_ , like the sound of an electrical cable snapping in two. His mind went blank, and cold, and then… calm. Danny realized he was breathing again - normally, now, instead of the ragged breaths he was taking earlier. Slowly, he opened his eyes, realizing that he felt at ease all of a sudden. His shoulders sagged, his heart rate came down to a steady beat, and for a moment, the weight of the world he carried as Phantom disappeared.

The hand on his shoulder released its grip. "There. You should feel better now."

The voice was deep, monotone. A girl. Bewildered, Danny turned his head, then his whole body fully around. The first thing he thought of when he saw the girl was Sam. Ashen skin; dark, indigo eyes. Sharp features, sharp gaze. She had short black hair chopped off just above her shoulders. A navy blue robe swallowed the rest of her form, and the part of Danny's brain that hadn't shut off wondered how the heck she was able to stand the heat of summer in that get up.

Recognition caught up and smacked him in the face. This was Raven, one of the Teen Titans!

She kept her eyes trained on him, frowning a little. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Danny stuttered. He placed his hand on the shoulder she had touched, astonished. "What did you… what was that?"

"I'm an empath," she explained, lifting a hand and turning it face up. "I can see auras. You just seemed abnormally stressed, so I calmed your nerves." Her gaze drifted to the side. "You should try meditation. Teenage years are stressful. I would know."

Danny stared at her, a little speechless. Could it be… was she was the one following him this whole time? He frowned, slightly irritated. Even though she'd managed to temporarily take away his stress, she'd been the one to cause it to skyrocket in the first place.

A shuffling of feet caught both of their attentions. Jazz was fast-walking towards them, having walked too far before realizing Danny wasn't beside her. "Oh my God. Excuse me," Jazz said, her pitch rising exponentially. "But are you… are you Raven? From the Teen Titans?!"

"The one and only," Raven deadpanned, her eyes lazily drifting to Jazz. She abruptly turned on her heel with a wave, ready to step away as quietly as she had arrived.

But Jazz sprung forward, and when Danny saw her face, he was almost horrified by the sparkly, excited expression his sister was making - one that rivaled their parents' faces whenever they talked about ghosts. "No, wait!" Jazz said. "Please! It's such an honor! My name is Jasmine Fenton. I've read your blog on introspection and meditation! I've been wanting to meet you for ages!"

Raven stopped in her tracks. "You've… read my blog?" Her voice crackled pleasantly, and when she turned around, there was a shine in her eyes that Danny didn't expect out of her.

"Of course! The Secrets of Azarath is an inspiration and so incredibly underrated," Jazz squealed. "Is it okay if I can talk to you for about it? That would be so cool!"

"I…" Raven seemed to be conflicted. She turned a little to the side, her narrowed eyes flicking between the nearest exit and Jazz's hopeful face. "The Titans have been assigned to patrol the ghost convention for the rest of the week, and I've been called for a meeting with the others."

"I thought the GiW was taking care of everything here," Danny said - although, as soon as he did, he regretted it. He knew he'd struck a chord. Raven's face twisted into a dark grimace, and she shoved her fists roughly into the pockets in her cape.

"We're still involved. You know. Just in case." She said the last part with a snort, as though she almost expected something terrible to happen.

That was not reassuring in the slightest - not for Danny, anyway.

"Anyway, I take it you're both here for the event?" she asked. When Jazz nodded vigorously, Raven gave her a subtle smile. "Then we can talk another time."

She then met Danny's gaze. Danny straightened up, feeling very conscious under her meaningful look.

"Take care," she told him. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

They both watched her leave. As soon as she rounded the next corner, Jazz excitedly whispered, "I think I could die happy now."

"You're so embarrassing," Danny grumbled, shoving her hard.

"So what exactly did she do, anyway?" Jazz asked, nudging him back. "When I turned around, you sort of… deflated."

"Yeah… she said she used some sort of calming technique on me because I looked on edge," Danny said. "But that didn't sound right. That aura she was talking about… you think she knows who I am?"

"The Titans tend to confront people they see as a threat, so I highly doubt it," Jazz said. "Maybe she was just concerned."

"That's what I was thinking," Danny agreed. "But it's weird… I don't think she'd go around doing that to random strangers." Danny shook it off. "Let's go meet mom. She's probably waiting for us."

They found Maddie Fenton standing by a set of large doors along with other tall, well dressed men and women. She was staring thoughtfully at one of the many posters and displays set up down the corridor.

Danny stared at her very normal, dark purple dress; it had sleeves that reached a little past her elbows, the skirt reaching all the way to her knees. Her silver earrings dangled lower than her short auburn hair.

Danny couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen her wearing something other than a hazmat suit in public.

"Hey kids!" Maddie squealed happily, waving at the two of them. "Can you believe it? These displays were set up by college students studying ectology! In _school_! They actually have full classes on ghosts now, and they're pushing to give ectology its own minor!" She suddenly turned to Danny. "Wow - that nap seemed to really do you a favor, young man. You look very relaxed."

"Uh, thanks, mom." Danny said, scratching the back of his neck. He hadn't slept at all. But now that he thought about it, after his encounter with Raven, the buzzing in his head had subsided a bit. "H-how was your day?"

Maddie lit up instantly. "You won't believe how great these speakers are. The topics that they brought up, everything - gosh, it feels so good to know we aren't the only weirdos in this country who like studying ghosts, you know?" Maddie clasped her hands together. "Oh, it was just amazing. The GiW has really raised its game."

"Really?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, yes," Maddie gushed, not noticing her children exchange looks. "They're the ones heading the Convention this year. And their director - Chief Agent W. He really knows what he's doing, which is a huge change from last year. All of his information about ectology, ectoplasmic shields and incorporating ecto-technology into equipment - he was so well prepared! He mentioned me specifically, called me onto stage and everything. " Maddie put a hand on her chest, averting her gaze with a mischievous look. "Of course, your dad was going crazy because it was just me - but it was just so nice to hear someone who prepared such a wonderful introductory speech from someone who knew what they were doing!"

"An introductory speech? For four hours?" Jazz crossed her arms. "Mom. That's, like, insane."

"No, no, I mean," Maddie says, waving her hand, "today is only the first day. We're here until next week, dear, you know this. He explained that there was a new type of technology the government was working on - one that had a lot to do with studying ghosts and the energy that they produce. They haven't told us much about it yet. But they're just keeping us on the edge of our seats. He was setting us up to look forward to the rest of the week, I'm sure."

His mother was speaking so fast that half the words were flying over Danny's head. She kept going on about the more detailed information that he couldn't care less about. Thankfully, Jazz at least looked like she was interested, making up for Danny's periodic zoning out.

But it was nice to see his mom so excited. Normally she'd be so holed up in her lab, a frustrated look on her face from slaving away at their work. Now she was basically jumping up and down in heels and geeking out about science. It was a good look for her, Danny figured with a smile.

"Aaahhh," Maddie sighed, having finished her spiel. "Well, it seems like everyone's heading for lunch. We may as well join your father and find something to eat, hmm?"

Jazz stepped in and shook her head, waving her arm. "Is it okay if Danny and I went off on our own? I promised we'd go out and get some pizza."

Danny internally did a victory dance for getting out of another long-winded explanation from his father. Smooth, Jazz. Real smooth.

"Of course that's fine! Make sure you have enough money. Here, I can - " she made a move for her purse, but Jazz stopped her.

"Mom. It's fine. I made sure I had enough already. We'll just go now."

"If you say so. Have fun, kids! Meet us back here around 6 - they're going to have a bunch of food trucks and stalls every evening near the park, okay?"

"Sure, mom. See ya." Without another word, Jazz grabbed Danny's arm and marched him out of the building. Once they made it to the street, she stopped, whispering quickly into her brother's ear.

"Don't you think that's really odd?" Jazz said. "The GiW taking charge of everything? Jump City, the convention, _everything_? For the entire week? And efficiently?"

"Well you're right. Something is weird," he agreed, scratching his chin. "Considering they've got a history of being amateur losers."

Jazz clenched her fists, glaring down at the pavement. "We're missing something."

"I thought you told me to stay out of this," Danny said, raising an eyebrow. "You look like you're more willing to get involved than me now."

She sputtered, averting her gaze. "Well, we can just do some detective work, right? The Titans can take care of the rest, of course, and - "

"That's still called getting involved, Jazz," Danny pointed out.

Jazz folded her arms, choosing to ignore her brother. "Whatever. But we won't find a solution on an empty stomach. Come on. Let's get some pizza."

After a few minutes of googling and mapping out their directions on their phones, Danny and Jazz headed for a pizza joint in the middle of the city. They took their orders and decided to take a table on the balcony.

What they don't expect to find, however, was another group of teens sitting on the top floor.

"Oh my God, Danny," Jazz said. "Those are - "

"The Teen Titans," Danny said, tensing. Sure enough, there they were - the five heroes of Jump, massacring what looked like three large boxes of pizza. Cyborg and Robin were busy stuffing their faces while Raven and Starfire seemed to be chatting as they kept their own boxes on a few plates. Beast Boy had an entire cheese-less pie to himself that he was quickly working his way through.

Danny looked both ways before grabbing Jazz's wrist and attempting to drag her out from where they came. "Okay, Jazz, we're gonna just bolt for the ground floor before we make things worse - "

"Danny - " Jazz yelped, startled, " _what are you_ \- "

"They might recognize me! Or, or, or something!" Danny flailed, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Are you kidding me?" Jazz hissed, grinding her teeth. She yanked Danny back abruptly, forcing him to stumble into her. "First off, they won't, because the whole world is too stupid to realize that nothing except your color scheme changes when you go ghost. Second of all, that's _your_ problem. You aren't dragging me down with you! If you want to leave, _go ahead_!"

"Oh, come on Jazz - you're so all of over the place!" Danny hissed back, frowning at her. "One minute you tell me to lay low, the next you drag me straight into their field of vision? I mean, we're probably just gonna bother them anyway. Now let's go before they - "

"Hey. Jasmine, was it?"

The siblings jumped, caught off guard. Raven had showed up out of nowhere - or maybe they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her approach. Thankfully, Raven seemed unphased.

"Uhhhh - h-hi," Danny said. _Real smooth_ , he thought, internally face palming.

"You wanted to talk about my book?" Raven asked Jazz, nodding once at Danny. "You can join me with the others back there, if you'd like."

"We'd love to," Jazz said forcefully, flashing a triumphant smirk at Danny. "And please, just call me Jazz."

With a resigned breath, Danny followed, the droop of his scowl heavy enough to pull him into a sulky slouch. He tried ignoring the dread crawling straight up his spine.

Something told him this probably wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

 **Alright! Second chapter up, and I'm still somewhat on top of things!**

 **I'm not gonna give you a specific deadline because, trust me, I'm probably not gonna make it. But chapter three should be done in the next couple of weeks. ( _Should_.) We'll see, though. I'll try and keep you posted.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please try to comment and let me know what you think. Or if you just wanna geek out about TT or DP, I'm down for that too. These two shows are my guilty pleasure, in a way, 'cause I get mad shamed for being obsessed with "kiddie shows". But that doesn't mean I'll be stopped!**

 **Hopefully I'll see you soon.**

 **-Blaze**


End file.
